NeverEnding Night
by xXMidnightEssenceXx
Summary: What would happen if Bella never jumped off the cliff in new moon? She saw Laurent in the woods and the wolves failed to save her? Its been 120 years and both Edward and Bella have returned to Forks, unaware either one is there... what lies ahead? CANNON
1. 1 Family

**NEVER-ENDING NIGHT  
**_A _**New Moon **_Twist_

**Summary:  
**_A New Moon Twist:_ Bella never jumped off the cliff. In fact, she didn't even know Jacob was a werewolf (At the time). Jacob told her they couldn't be friends, Bella went to the meadow only to find Laurent. Jacob didn't get there in time. 120 years later the Cullens are returning to Forks. Boy, are they in for a surprise… T to be safe.

**PLEASE don't flame. I'm only 11 and this is my first FanFic! Thanks!  
*****I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters, that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer*  
****I would also like to thank 'Danjerine' from StoryWrite for her Constructive Criticism to help make my story (even?) better. **

**Chapter One  
****Family**

Biology. _Not _my favorite class. Too many memories.

It was where I met _him_, Edward Cullen. This was the room where we had our first conversation. But Edward had left; he said he didn't love me anymore. Edward Cullen, my one true love… was a lie.

_Briiiinnnnnnngggg_. Thank God. Class was over. I didn't even know what the teacher, Mrs. Darlington had been lecturing about. Something about today was different.

It was the day Edward and asked me to talk a walk with him, into the woods. Where he had left me there, broken, weeping, and confused.

Exactly 122 years later, almost the precise time.

I should be dead by now.

"_Bella?" Laurent, a nomad who had been traveling with James, a tracker, said. _

"_You remember me?" I asked, Carlisle had only mentioned my name once. Laurent didn't even know that much about me._

"_Where are the Cullens?"_

_At that moment I burst into tears. "They're gone, they're not coming back. Edw- _He_ doesn't love me anymore!"_

"_Well, I must inform Victoria. She wanted to _kill _you, but you're in much too pain." He paused. "I am going to stop her from killing you; I will make it so she cannot hurt you, Bella."_

I was alone for years. Jacob showed up only moments after Laurent bit me, too late to stop it.

Then I met Broden Mill while in Madawaska, Maine. He was a vampire, whom I knew the moment I saw him, in Gym I believe. Broden has been my "brother" for the past 94 years. He can tell if someone is lying or hiding something, he doesn't know _what_ they are hiding, but he knows they are. Broden has pitch-black hair that looks even darker in contrast to him pastel white skin. Broden is very serious, and of course a vegetarian.

A few years later whilst in Utah, we met Haylen Donavon. She was a small, shy girl. She used to wear red-framed glasses (Which she does not need any more.), mostly jeans and old sweaters, and was usually hunched over a book. She had olive-toned skin under the usual pallor and chocolate brown hair, very beautiful. She was very smart; she actually graduated from high school at sixteen years old. But that night after graduation she was going to meet some of her (very few) friends and some relatives for a celebratory dinner. A drunken truck driver hit her on a four way stop. Broden changed her, a fake funeral was held, and all three of us left. Haylen gets a… "feeling" when something bad will happen that could put up in danger.

Later we met Daniel Booker, he was very skinny and what people called a "geek" or "nerd". Daniel was already a vampire, but not a vegetarian like us, so we introduced him to our way of life. It's hardest for him. Like... like, someone I knew. Daniel and Haylen have been together since the moment they met.

Alexis McCall. She described herself as "_Hot Topic_", she wasn't gothic, yet she was a… punkish-bright colored-girl? She knew there was something _different_ about us when she saw us. Doctors soon found cancer cells in Lexi's her bloodstream **(IDK that much about Cancer so sorry if that can't happen…) **her parents had died earlier that year in a plane crash. She has platinum blond hair and is very tall. She can move objects with her mind.

We had all moved back to Forks, Washington after Charlie, my father, died of old age. He lived alone, and I was still "missing" so we bought his house. It is very small, but we don't exactly sleep, so we put two extra beds in my room and one in Charlie's for show, not like we have any visitors.

As I got in my black 2125 **(It is the year 2127 in the story)** Mitsubishi Eclipse, I felt more depressed than I ever had on the day.

The next day in Algebra before class started, Mr. Tepp said he had to make an announcement. "Class, this is Mr. Edward Cullen, he and his sibling will be joining our school."


	2. 2 Have I Found You?

**Chapter Two**

**Have I Found You?**

*"_Have I found you? Flightless bird, jealous, weeping… Or lost you? American mouth, Big pill looming_" –Flightless Bird, American Mouth; Iron & Wine*

"Oh, Shnikes!" **(Thanks to my BFF Paris for saying that constantly. Shuh-Nigh-Keys) **I muttered too low for any meaningless human to hear.

He wouldn't recognize me. I was a vampire; I was immortally beautiful, my eyes were topaz. And thanks to Lexi, my hair was long to my shoulders in the front, but just to the top of my neck in the back, and straight. Even my voice was different.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen…" Mr. Tepp muttered to himself, looking at a seating chart. "You can take that seat next to Isabella Donavon." I sighed with relief; every time we moved, we changed our name to either Mill, Donavon, Booker, McCall, or Swan.

"Hello, Miss Donavon." He said politely, "Isabella, is it?"

"Bella." I whispered.

He straitened. "Bella." He repeated. "May I ask why I cannot read your thoughts? A Shield, perhaps?" He didn't know it was _me_, Isabella Swan,_ his _Bella, but I could see the name hurt him deeply. _Why_? _He _left _me_. I shook my head, not letting myself hope.

"Yes," I answered.

"Do you live alone?"

"No, with my family. Alexis, Haylen, Daniel, and Broden."

"I see…" He pondered. "May my family and I meet them? At lunch perchance?"

"No!" I said curtly. "I-I mean, I'll have to ask them first."

We sat in silence until the bell finally rang.

"Lexi!" I caught Alexis by her arm on her way to English. "There back!"

"Who?" She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"The Cullens!"

"Cullen as in _Edward _Cullen?" Lexi was the only know about my human life with him.

"Noooo," I said sarcastically. "The brand of _potatoes_!" I was not in the mood for her stupidity.

"Yeesh," She shook her head. "What the hell are they doing _here_?"

"I don't know, they want to sit with us at lunch."

"Should we?"

"Maybe, I guess. He doesn't recognize me."

"Good… for now. I think we should tell him though."

"Really? Well later, maybe. "

"I'll tell the others that another vampire coven is meeting us. Kay?"

"Sure, see you later."

After my Technology class, there was Lunch. Great.

I sighed as the bell for Lunch rang.

"Bella," Edward pulled me aside. "What did you family say?"

"They said yes." I lied. Broden probably would be disappointed, a worried that this could cause the humans to be suspicious. That's why he wore ice blue contacts. Daniel would be mad for no reason. Haylen would be her shy self. And (sigh) Lexi. Lexi would be excited and try to get them to figure out I was the Bella _they_ knew. Fun.

He smiled the crooked smile I loved, but it was different, like when he said my name in Algebra.

"May I escort you the cafeteria?"

"Um, suurrre…" I felt like an idiot, I was letting myself fall for the one who I knew didn't love me. Yet, I hoped.


	3. 3 Haystack

**Chapter Three**

**Haystack**

*"_Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, t__oo rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn._" -Romeo, Act I, Scene iv; William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_*

_"Why?" _I asked myself, "Why _am I doing this to myself?_" I was letting him waltz back into my life when he didn't even know it was _my_ life he was waltzing into. I am the most idiotic person on the planet.

"One moment, please." He said courteously and elegantly strolled away.

I felt like screaming, crying, running around confused, and then dying. But I couldn't cry or die, so I stuck with wordlessly sitting down with my family.

Then they entered, first Rosalie and Emmett, then Alice and Jasper, and finally Edward.

I closed my eyes.

"_Who are _they_?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten._

_As she looked up to see who I meant --- though already knowing, probably, from my tone --- suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just one second and then his dark eyes flickered to mine._

_He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest --- it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already decided not to answer._

_My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did._

"_That's Edward and Emmet Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one on the left is Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath._

I had that screaming, crying, running, and dying feeling again. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to appraise the Cullens..

Rosalie's sad look concealed her accustomed hatred. Emmett looked depressed too, instead of his lively and animated self.

Jasper's expression was a mix of guilt, apology, and regret. Then Alice caught my eye. She smiled broadly. _Oh crap!_ I thought, because my best friend's smile wasn't "_Nice to meet you._" No. It was an "_Oh. My. God. Bella! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! It's you! It's really you! I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you!_" relieved smile. Just _guh-ray teh_. She must have had a vision about me.

About four things I was absolutely positive.

First, Alice knew I was Isabella Swan and a vampire.

Second, Edward thought that Isabella Swan was dead.

Third, Edward thought that I was just another vampire named Isabella Donavon who had nothing to do with Isabella Swan.

And fourth, I was _still _unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

"Everyone, this is" inhale "_Bella_" exhale "Donavon and her coven, Alexis, Broden, Haylen, Daniel. Donavons, this is Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie." Why was it so hard to say "Bella"?

Uhg! I was hoping again.

Everyone mumbled there Hellos and sat down.

After a few minutes of silence Alexis spoke, "So is this your first time in Forks?" What a stupid question, out of all my family Lexi was the only one who knew the answer, what was she trying to do?

"No, we lived here twelve decades ago."

"Oh…"

Then Lexi laughed "Bella," she whisper-giggled. "Gary Newton is staring at you." Gosh, Lexi was such a… such a… _Jessica_! Yes, that was it she was just like my old friend from last time I was in Forks, Jessica Stanley.

"Gary _Newton_?!" Edward and I said in unison.

"You know him?"

"I knew his grandfather Mike, Alexis. "The Newtons _still _live in Forks?" Edward trailed off.

"Did _you _know Mike Newton, Bells?"

"NO!" I took an unnecessary breath. "No, no, Gary is in my Gym class…" I mumbled.

"Bella, you should grow your hair out again, like it was before, ya know? All long and messy…"

"_Your hair looks like a haystack… but I like it."His unruffled voice came from the rocking chair in the corner._

"Mmm-Hmm…"

"Bella!" Alice surprised me. "Me and Rose are going shopping for dresses for Homecoming, would you, Alexis, and Haylen like to accompany us?"

"Sure…" I did need to speak to Alice.

"Not me, Stephenie Meyer is doing a book signing of her new book _The Host_tonight in Seattle, and I don't want to miss it." Haylen looked up from her copy of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

"Okay, as long as Bella comes."

**Sorry all my chapters are so short but I like to leave the reader wanting more, or at least **_**ME**_** wanting the reader to want more…**


	4. 4 Swan

**Chapter Four**

**Swan**

*"_The labouring through what is still undone,  
as though, legs bound, we hobbled along the way,  
is like the awkward walking of the swan._

_And dying - to let go, no longer feel  
the solid ground we stand on every day  
is like his anxious letting himself fall  
into the water, which receives him gently  
and which, as though with reverence and joy,  
draws back past him in streams on either side;  
while, infinitely silent and aware,  
in his full majesty and ever more  
indifferent, he condescends to glide_."–_The Swan_, Rilke Maria Rainer *

I didn't get a chance yet to talk to Alice privately that night in Port Angeles, so I decided to focus on dresses. I bought a light blue Evening Gown by Sherri Hill and a pair of white Dyeables Women's Reckless Sandals. Rosalie bought a golden Sexy Fitted Formal Evening Dress by Terani and black Report Signature black pleated faille 'Formosa' platform slingbacks. Lexi bought a violet Long Sequin Prom Dress by Alyce Designs and Erin Sneaker Pumps. Alice chose a Strapless Mini Emerald Green Dresses by Interlude and her shoes as Touch Ups Women's Angel Platform Sandals.

**[Pix of dresses and shoes on my page. (;]**

Then Lexi discovered a bizarre dress.

"Bells, you should wear this!"

She appeared from behind a shelf holding a dress. The actual dress was white a puffy but the strap was a huge faux swan neck that went up the shoulder and around the person's neck.

**[Again, pic of dress on my page. (;]**

"Why would I wear _that_?" I wanted to know.

"Be_cause_, you're original name was Isabella _Swan_!" Almost in an instant Alexis covered her mouth and uncontrollably giggled, realizing what she just said. "Oopsies!"

Then Rosalie did something completely unexpected.

She _hugged_ me.

Rosalie!

Rosalie Hale just hugged me, Isabella Swan! (Or Donavon…)

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you so much! Nothing's the same without you! Bella!"

What kind of a messed up world did we live in?

I just stood there limp, perplexed. Finally, she stood back, looked at my expression, embraced me _again_, and exclaimed: "Bella, oh, Bella! I know you think I hate you but I really, really, don't! I was just _jealous_! You were human and I wasn't, but now you're a vampire, too!"

"Rose, I don't think this is the place for this!" Alice pulled Rosalie away from me and threw a glimpse at the suspicious store clerk. "Carlisle is at the hospital, and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are out hunting, and Esme shmezmay. Let's go to the house."

They took Alice's red Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 and we followed them in Lexi's silver Jaguar XJ220.

They lived in the same house as before.

_I don't know what I had expected, but it defiantly wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. My truck was the only car in sight. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest._

When we entered I saw Esme, as beautiful as ever, but like the others, cheerless. She was sitting on the white couch, reading Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Esme, this is Alexis and Bella Donavon, from the other coven."

Esme look up from her book and came over to greet us. "Bella, Alexis," She shook our hands.

"Let's go to my room."

I spotted a beautiful, but dusty, piano. I looked like it hadn't been used in centuries.

_The music slowed, transforming into something softer, to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving through the profusion of the notes._

"_You inspired this one." He said a softly. The music grew unbearably sweet._

_I couldn't speak._

I gasped and rushed after Alice.

"Okay, we must, must, _must_, tell Edward!" Rosalie said as we walked into the room.

"Tell Edward what?" Emmett walked in and put his arm around his wife.

"I thought you were still hunting?"

"You can only have so much Grizzly." He patted his stomach and laughed.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Mountain Lion aren't as filling."

"_So," I said after a moment, finally meeting his now anxious gaze. "What's your favorite?"_

_He raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turned down in disapproval. "Mountain Lion."_

"Speaking of Edward," Emmett looked back at Rosalie. "What are we telling him?"

"Nothing!" I glared at her. She continued to smile.

"It's Bella!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." Emmett said in a _"No Duh!"_ kind of way.

"Nooo. Its _Bella_ Bella."

When Emmett obviously wasn't "catchin' her drift" Rosalie grunted.

"Edward's Bella. Bella Swan."

Suddenly before I could resist, Emmett had me in a big bear hug. "I _knew _it was you! Jasper owes me fifty bucks!"

"But we are _not _telling Edward." I mumbled

Emmett pulled away. "Why not?"

"_UHG_!" I turned and stormed out.

"Where are you going, Bells?" Lexi followed after me.

"Home. And no one tell Edward anything, not even that I was here!"

"Wait! Bella! I have something of yours!"

"_WHAT_?"

"You're Prom dress!"

***THE 'PROM DRESS' IS FROM **_**twilight **_**NOT MY STORY! THEY WERE SHOPPING FOR HOMECOMING!**


	5. 5 Similarity

**Chapter Five**

**Similarity**

The beautiful dress was blue, supposed to be worn of the shoulders, with lengthy wrapping sleeves that gathered at the wrists. It had paled flowers and hyacinth textile that came together to structure rumples on the left side.

It was beautiful and it had been mine.

"I got it when we left, following Edward's orders to leave nothing behind for you to remember us." Alice held it towards me.

I felt the fabric between my thumb and fore finger.

"It's_ beautiful_!" Lexi mused.

Suddenly Alice dropped the dress.

"Edward and Jasper are back. Bella, take this and, go! He can't see you with this until Homecoming. _GO_!"

Alexis and I ran as fast as we could, behind me I could hear Jasper ask Alice "Who was here?"

"Uhhh…" She mumbled.

"A DUCK!" Emmett quickly said. "Yes, yes, a duck… it just flew in and flew back out. Uh-huh." **(Duck as in Swan)**

"Alice, why are you translating the Japanese's dictionary into German?" Edward asked, "Rose, why are you trying to recall all the words that rhyme with 'edition'? Emmett, why do you keep repeating 'duck' in your head? What's going on here?"

"Nothing, we just have nothing to think about…" Alice replied.

When I arrived home, Broden, Daniel, and Haylen where sitting on the couch, talking in hushed tones.

When they saw me enter they all look up. "Bella." Broden said.

"What's going on?"

"We need to get rid of _them_." Daniel squinted furiously.

"Who?"

"The_ Cullens_." He spit.

"_What_? _Why_?" I was shocked. What had they done? Well, except for the fact that Edward left me, they were _perfect_.

"Think about it, Bella. There so much like us, and they don't socialize with anyone else but themselves. The _similarity_!"

"Bella." Alexis looked at me. "Tell them." She mouthed.

So I told them. Everything from:

"_Who are _they_?"_

To:

"_Take care of yourself."_

"Maybe _we _should move…" I said.

"Maybe. But we can talk about this later… not now…" Broden thought. "Let us go hunt."

"I'll stay behind, I'm not thirsty." Broden stared questioningly into my onyx eyes. "Just go." I walked to my room, thinking about Alice's words: _He can't see you with this until Homecoming. _What was her plan?

I grunted and fell on my back into my bed.

"Bella," I heard someone whisper from the window.

"Alice?" I whispered back and went to unlock the window. It hadn't been opened since Edward last came through it.

"Alice what did you mean 'He can't see you with this until Homecoming'?" I asked under my breath.

"He still loves you, Bella, that's what I came to tell you." Her topaz eyes bored into mine

**SORRY THIS WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!!! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONES LONGER.**

**(B.T.W. Here are all the words that rhyme with EDITION:**

**2 syllables****:**  
Britain, fission, mission, titian, wish on  
  
**3 syllables****:**  
addition, admission, ambition, attrition, audition, clinician, cognition, commission, commission, condition, contrition, dentition, emission, fruition, ignition, logician, magician, McCuistion, mortician, munitions, musician, nutrition, omission, optician, partition, patrician, permission, petition, physician, position, recession, remission, rendition, search mission, sedition, submission, suspicion, tactician, technician, tradition, transition, transmission, tuition, volition  
**  
****4 syllables****:**  
abolition, acquisition, admonition, ammunition, apparition, bad condition, coalition, combat mission, competition, composition, daffynition, decommission, definition, demolition, deposition, dietitian, disposition, electrician, erudition, exhibition, expedition, exposition, extradition, eye condition, field emission, fondkommission, foreign mission, good condition, heart condition, house physician, imposition, inhibition, inquisition, intermission, intuition, in addition, in commission, in condition, in remission, jazz musician, malnutrition, obstetrician, opposition, phase transition, politician, precondition, preignition, premonition, prohibition, proposition, recognition, recondition, repetition, reposition, requisition, retransmission, rhetorician, skin condition, stage technician, statistician, superstition, supposition, with ambition

**5 syllables****:**  
academician, art exhibition, ballet position, cleanup position, colored audition, control condition, decomposition, dental technician, face recognition, fairness commission, geriatrician, in opposition, juxtaposition, lotus position, mathematician, nuclear fission, out of commission, out of condition, pediatrician, planning commission, predisposition, presupposition, price competition, price of admission, rate of attrition, redefinition, redeposition, reimposition, standard transmission, theoretician, thermal emission, weather condition, zoning commission

**6 syllables****:**  
angular position, boundary condition, diplomatic mission, election commission, essential condition, financial condition, hostile expedition, hunting expedition, infrared emission, machine politician, military mission, object recognition, polar opposition, radio emission, resident physician, search and destroy mission, search and rescue mission, writ of prohibition

**7 syllables****:**  
atmospheric condition, automatic transmission, double decomposition, dramatic composition, economic condition, explicit definition, favorable position, military commission, military position, missionary position, musical composition, mutual opposition, population commission, sanitary condition, secondary emission, statistical commission, unit of ammunition, vector decomposition

**8 syllables****:**  
antipodal opposition, dictionary definition, environmental condition, experimental condition, geographic expedition, literary composition, military expedition, photoelectric emission, reciprocal inhibition, unfavorable position

**9 syllables****:**  
atomic energy commission, mathematical statistician, social development commission  
**  
****12 syllables****:  
**economic and social council commission**)**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Help!

OK so far I have this for chapter 6:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Six**_

_**?**_

_I stood there frozen, staring at Alice, but staring at nothing._

"_Bella, oh Bellaaaahhh…?" Alice sang and waved a hand in front of my face. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I don't even have a title!

BUT I.D.K what to write!

What I want to do is Edward finds out at Homecoming. (Don't worry, that won't be the end!)

But I want to work up to that,

So I need _your _help. Write the summary of what happens in the next chapters before Homecoming , I will choose my fave summary, add details, and write it! I will give you credit if yours is my fave!

Thanks,

Lexi


	7. 6 Audition

**Chapter Six**

**Audition**

**Lexi P.O.V.**

"Ah-May-Gawd look at this Hay!" I said pointing to the school's bulletin board.

"Huh?" Haylen looked up from the first few pages of a worn copy of _Hamlet_.

"Uhg! You're reading that _again_?! Oh, what. Ever. Look at this I could _so _do that!"

______________________________________________________________________________

--------------------------------------------------**NOTICE**--------------------------------------------------

Homecoming Dance Talent Search

DATE: Wednesday, September 17th

TIME: 1:20 – 2:30 PM, after classes

PLACE: School Auditorium

REQUIREMENTS:

*Any musical talent. We will provide: Microphone, guitar, bass, keyboard, and drum kit. At audition must perform/play one song.

Any participants MUST attend Forks High School

Be able to be present at Forks High School's Homecoming Dance

Must maintain a C+ average

NO over-due library books

Must not drink any alcohol before/during the night of Forks High School's Homecoming Dance (We also advise this for other students.)

HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE

"You can sing?" Haylen looked back at me.

"Hay! _DUH_! We're" I looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping and lowered my voice "_vampires_! We have_ muh_. _You_._ Si_._-cal_. Voices."

"Oh, right." She gazed at the notice again. "That's this afternoon."

"Yeah, after my last class, World Civilizations."

"What are you going to sing?"

"Well, I know all the lyrics to a lot of songs… I don't know." Then the bell rang.

~Later that Day~

"Um, hello?" Everyone in the auditorium turned to look at me.

"_Alexis Donavon_?" Riley van Hart, the senior class vice president, looked shocked.

"Uh, _yeah_." No duh. Smart-one.

"Oh, okay, please, um, get in the line." I walked up to the stage stairs behind Geena Bird.

First was Michael Jones playing the guitar to Pink Floyd's _Another Brick in the Wall_.

Then Fawn Vincent got up and sang Taylor Swift's _Fearless_.

"_There's something 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

We're driving down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly making me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why when with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss really something it's fearless.

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless"

Layne Benn played drums next, so did Trevor Mitchell, and then Mitchell Finckler played the keyboard, some guys and girls played and sang for what seemed like hours

Now on the stage was Chantelle Devin, last year's talent show winner.

_"We're driving slow through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio's  
All that we can hear_

Man we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us

The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers

I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

Every day, seven takes of the same  
Seems we're bound by the loss of the same team  
Gotta talk to you now fore we go to sleep  
But well we sleep once I tell you

The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers

I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing's wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
Cause I see in your eyes

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers

I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

But I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part

I gotta do it  
I gotta do it I gotta do it

I hate this part right here  
And I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right..."

Crap. The people this generation are actually _good _singers.

**(Yeah, I know all these songs are from **_**this **_**generation but, yeah…)**

Now Geena was up.

She played Asher Roth's _I Love College _on the keyboard.

Next it was me. I took a deep breath and approached the stage.

"_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Oooh..."

Everyone in the room roared with cheers and applause.

**Alice P.O.V.**

She stood there frozen, staring at me, but staring at nothing.

"Bella, oh Bellaaaahhh…?" I sang and waved a hand in front of her face.

W.O.W. was she over reacting or _what_? Jease. _I _would not freak if I found out my 'soul mate' actually loved me. Oooo, shocker! Okay, okay, she's been through a lot. Whatever. Really? Is it _that_ hard to believe? No. Didn't think so.

"_BELLA_!" I screamed in her face.

"No." she said, "I don't believe you…" and she set off running.


	8. 7 Friend or Foe?

**Chapter Seven**

**Friend or Foe?**

_*"They say they care  
but do they truly  
You lay wondering  
who is friend  
and who is foe  
Who is kind  
and who is cruel  
who is true  
and who is false  
Think who would save you  
or who would kill you when you turn your back  
Friends they care (right)  
or are they the foe (friends)  
And friends foe  
what is wrong with people  
Would you really hurt me  
or I hurt you  
please answer me  
Are you friend or foe  
or am I the foe?"_-Amanda Brown, _Friend or Foe  
___

."_Bella… Bella…?_" I could hear the faint whispers of their calls from where I was. Truth be told, I didn't know whereI was. After Alice had told me _another_ lie, my best friend, I had ran for miles in the woods, not knowing where I would end up. I was probably more than half way to Spanaway by now.

**Spanaway:**

**(** .com/maps?f=q&hl=en&geocode=&q=books&sll=47.41136166853917,-122.26409912109375&t=m&z=11 **) **

"Bella," a familiar, husky voice came from the nearby trees, accompanied by a revolting smell.

"Jacob!" I cried out in joy. "Jake, is that really you?"

"Yeah, Bells, it is…"

"Ew. What is that nauseating smell? What are you doing, showering in sewage water? Living in a dumpster? Rolling around in---"

"Bella."

I waited silently.

"I'm a werewolf, remember what I told you years ago on the La Push beach?"

Now I remembered. Jacob had told me about vampires because of the wolves in the Quileute reservation.

"Right…" We were enemies, rivals, foes, not best friends like we had been.

"You need to go back, Bella." I opened my mouth to protest but he held up a finger, indicating for me to wait. "I don't _want _you to be with that bloodsucking _leech_. But I can seethat every moment you're away from him, it hurts you deeper and deeper…"

I smiled 'Thanks, Jacob."

"Anytime."He returned the grin. "Oh, and say hello to your friends for me, Parasite." He joked.

I laughed "And yours too, Mongrel."

Then he was gone.

I made my way back to see Alice.

**Jacob P.O.V.**

"Jacob!" A graceful, pixie-like figure sprinted towards me, convoyed by a sickening smell.

"Alice _Cullen_?!" I grimaced "Get outta here, Bloodsucker!"

"It's Bella!" she cried as I turned my back to her.

I spun around in an instant. "_What _did you do to her?"

"She saw Edward again and she wouldn't tell him it was her and she was upset when I told her he loved her and she ran in that---" She pointed to the woods "---direction and we can't find her and---"

And I was running in the direction of my only love.

**Double-You. Oh. Double-You.**

**I didn't even know I was gonna have Jake in this story at all but he just fit in…**

_**PROMISE I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER!**_


	9. 8 Newspaper

**Chapter Eight**

**Newspaper**

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Alice." She turned to look at me.

"Bella, there you are! I guess that dog knocked some sense into you." She laughed and uncrossed her arms. "So," she said, "when are we gonna tell Edward?"

"_I'm _going to tell him when the time is right. _NOT _when you want to tell him…" I thought aloud, "Maybe at Homecoming…"

**Lexi P.O.V.**

Just as Mrs. Greene, the Assistant principle but up the new Notice on the bulletin board, all the contestants and their supportive friends piled up it see.

______________________________________________________________________________

--------------------------------------------------**NOTICE**--------------------------------------------------

Homecoming Dance Talent Search

**SHIFT ONE (6:00-8:00)-**

**SINGER-** Alexis Donavon

**GUITARIST-** Jamie Cameron

**PIANIST-** Stephenie Louis

**BASSIST–** Taylor Pattinson

**DRUMMER-** Robert Lautner

**SHIFT TWO (8:30-9:00)-**

**D.J.- **Cam Giovanni

**SHIFT THREE (9:00-11:00)-**

**SINGER- **Chantelle Devin

**GUITARIST- **Gabe Meyer

**PIANIST- **Renata Cabot

**BASSIST– **Ellie Roberts

**DRUMMER- **Lavender Charles

Rehearsals:

**Wednesday & Thursday:** 1:30 - 5:00 PM

**Friday:** 1:30 - 5:30 PM

In Auditorium and Music Room

*Shifts One and Two will help set up, Shift Three will help clean up

______________________________________________________________________________

"YES!" I jumped up and down, clapping my hands. Everyone gawked at me, so I discontinued my party of pleasure.

"Lex!" Haylen whispered as soon as the crowd turned their backs. "We need to stay _inconspicuous_! Remember?"

"Jeez, I'm just happy. Sue me!"

**Bella P.O.V.**

Alice kept throwing me glances from her table with the Cullens.

Broden, Daniel, and Haylen kept quiet after my outburst last night. Lexi was raving about her newly found singing career (Or so she thought…)

There was only one problem, Edward wasn't there.

I would break Alice's neck if she told him _anything_.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I had decided to skip school that day and take a walk.

Then I arrived at Forks Cemetery and walked up to a hill until I found _her _grave.

_**In Loving Memories**_

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**1987 – 2006**

_**A kind and adored soul**_

_2006?!_ I thought to myself. _I left her to have a long, human life, and she goes and _dies_? Just months after I left! _I punched the nearest tree. If fell, broken, vulnerable, week…

I broke down and cried dry, tearless sobs.

Once I had recovered from my painful explosion of depression I made my way to the nearest library.

"Hello…" I looked down at the librarian's name plaque. "…Sandra. I need some assistance." I flashed a toothy smile.

_Why, back in my day we didn't have young men _that_… nice-looking. No! Wait, what am I thinking. I'm happily married and he could be as young as my grandson. Too young, too young! _She thought.

Actually, I was decades older that her, but physically…

"Yes, yes. How can I help you?" She adjusted her glasses after she recovered from her inappropriate thoughts.

"I need to find some old newspapers. Births, Deaths, excreta."

"Right, yes. Go down that isle," She pointed to my left. "Take a right, the on the back row you will find newspapers since the 1930s. They are in an by-date ordering system."

Daily newspapers, it would take me all night to go through 365 newspapers.

"Well, I was looking for a death date of a… a good friend of mine…" I tried to hide my guilt. "All I know is the year."

"Oh," she shook her head, _some die so young…_ "We have a computer system for that." The librarian lead me an area with about fifteen computers that looked _they _were from 2006. "Click on the 'News Data' icon, type in any information and tags. Names, year, kind of accident, businesses, parents… It will show you all the newspaper articles that comply."

"Thank you, Sandra." _Too young! _I rolled my eyes after I turned to a monitor.

After I clicked the icon I typed in:

_Isabella, Swan, Bella, Chief, death, 2006_

Two death listings and one article fulfilled my tags.

_Deaths:_

_Isabella Swan, January 29__th__, 2006_

_Chief Charlie Swan, November 17__th__, 2043_

_Articles:_

_January 29__th__, 2006: Isabella Swan Found Dead_

I chose the third link, the article.

**SMALL TOWN GIRL FOUND DEAD IN WOODS**

**On January 28****th****, a young ****woman was reported found screaming, mangled, and covered in blood. The young woman was later identified as Isabella Swan, only daughter of Chief Charlie Swan. This had been the same day she had been reported missing by friends and family. Investigators believe Swan had been hiking in the woods when she left the trail, ending up in a small meadow. Only moments later she was a victim of a giant bear attack. ****Paramedics soon rushed Swan to the ****Forks Community Hospital****, only later did she slip into a coma. "She hasn't been the same," Says a close friend, Angela Weber "Since her boyfriend moved away." Swan died three days later.**

_Giant bear attack?_ I decided to investigate this further.

As I looked through corresponding editorials, some words caught my eye:

_**Many murders**_

_**Appearance of wolves**_

_**Horse-sized**_

_**Hikers**_

_**Woods**_

_**Giant paw-prints**_

Horse-sized wolves… werewolves! The werewolves killed my beloved Bella.

They killed Bella- I kill them.

**THE END!**

**Just Kidding! Would I do that to you guys? It's just another...**

**Cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. 9 Truth, Part One

**Chapter Nine**

**Truth**

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Hey!" The mutt bellowed. "You can't come on the Rez! That's breakin' the treaty!"

"_I _am 'breakin' the treaty,', you filthy mongrel? _You_ killed Bella!"

"_What_?" Ha! I am immune to his weak ability to act.

"You killed my Bella and you can't even _admit _it!" I spit.

"Wuh-what are you-" He stuttered.

But he didn't get time to finish, because at that moment, I pounced at his throat.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Oh no!

"Alice?" Jasper asked, "You seem anxious. What did you see?"

"I need to talk to Carlisle," I got up from our lunch table. "Now."

I sped towards the hospital, but I wasn't going to make it in time.

"Carlisle, meet me at the Quileute Reservation, at the Blacks' house, now." I said into my cellular phone.

"But-" He tried to protest.

"_Now_, Carlisle."

"Alice-" He objected again.

"Carlisle, Edward is -well, it's hard to explain- just meet me there!" I hoped we would make it in time. "_Now_!" I repeated.

When I arrived by Jacob's home, Carlisle's white Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo was already parked on the side the street.

"Alice," Carlisle said, sounding relieved.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, appalled.

"He killed her!" My brother growled.

"Will you stop saying that? I did _not _kill Bella!" Jacob was about to attack Edward, until Carlisle restrained him.

"Will someone _please _explain to what is going on here?" Carlisle pleaded.

"I did some research and I discovered Bella was slaughtered by giant wolf-looking bears, years ago!" Edward glowered at Jacob.

"THAT IS _NOT _TRUE! STOP BLAMING ME YOU _LEECH_!"

"Then who killed her?" Edward demanded.

"Laurent bit her." I whispered.

**Oooo… another…**

**_CLIFF HANGER!_**

.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I am **_**uber**_** sorry for not updating in like, a week or two.**

**I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!!! (Not blog! Blog is: To write entries in, add material to, or maintain a weblog.) Okay, I need **_**you**_**, my readers to decide…**

Choice 1:

**"****I did some research and I discovered Bella was slaughtered by giant wolf-looking bears, years ago!" Edward glowered at Jacob. **

**"****THAT IS ****__****NOT ********TRUE! STOP BLAMING ME YOU ****__****LEECH********!"**

**"****Then who killed her?" Edward demanded.**

**"****Laurent bit her." Alice whispered.**

**************************************************************************************

**"****Where is she?" Edward whispered, blankly staring at the ground.**

******I swallowed, "Here." Forks.**

**"****Bella…" comprehension flickered on his stone face. "It's, it's ****__****Bella********."**

**Etc, etc, etc…**

**Ooooorrrrrrrrrrrrr…**

Choice 2:

**Edward P.O.V.**

**"****Where is she?" I choked out, vacantly staring at the tar road beneath my feet.**

******My sister swallowed, "No," Alice didn't think about her. "I, I promised I wouldn't. No, I-I can't. She has to- ****__****No********." Then she set off running, but I didn't chase her. I didn't care if it was the last time I saw her.**

******Which it was.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! ALSO, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE CONTACT ME…**

**I'm kinda leaning towards **_**Choice 2 **_**but it's not about me it's about the readers! HELP!**

**Sorry there is not chapter,**

_**Alexis **__**'**__**Lexi**__**' **__**Stone**_


	12. 9 Truth, Part Two

**READ:**_Hey guys, UBER sorry 'bout not updating in forevs! I was about to write it but I got pulled into supporting my best friend after she smoked some pot. Everyone turned against her, even the ones she smoked it with because she told her mom. She is 4 months and 12 days younger than me._

_On May 15__th__, 2009, I will turn 12 years old._

**Poll Results:**

**Choice 1- 13**

**Choice 2- 11**

***Some people= sent their vote by PM, so if u count, it won't be the same…**

**Chapter 9**

**Truth, PART TWO**

**Alice POV**

"Where is she?" Edward whispered, blankly staring at the ground.

I swallowed, "Here." Forks.

"Bella…" Comprehension flickered on his stone face. "It's, it's… _Bella_."

"Edward, I- I saw it, Iknowyoutoldmenotto," I slurred. Bella told me not to tell him, but I _had_ to, I hope she will understand. "Tolookintoherfuture… butitjust_came_tome,I'msosorry." **(A/N: I know you told me not to, to look into her future… but it just **_**came **_**to me, I'm so sorry)**

"Why didn't Bella want to tell me?" He read my thoughts, but before I could answer, he "She must hate me…"

"HA! I TOLD YOU, YOU _PARASITE_!" The inconsiderate mongrel jabbed a finger into Edward's chest.

Jacob yelped as his finger made a _snap _noise. "You broke my finger!" But Edward was already gone.

=======****************************************************************=======

**Bella POV**

"Bella, I'm so sorry, if I didn't tell him, he would of killed the wolf, and-" Alice stuttered in Forks High parking lot.

"It's okay, Alice, you did the right thing." It's all _Edward_'s fault. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, Bella, call me if you need me." Alice said in a small voice.

I drove to my house as fast as I could, hoping not to run into Edward, but when I entered my bedroom, someone was already there, standing by my bed.

"Bella," Edward said, looking straight into my eyes.

_**Superbly sorry guys its sooooo short!**_

_**I'll update soon, so be on the look out.**_



Luv,

Alexis


	13. 10 No Words Can Express REVISED

**ME: OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, Oh My Gawd!**

**EDWARD: What?**

**ME: I **_**updated**_**!**

**EDWARD: wow. **

**ME: Why aren't you excited?????!**

**EDWARD: frankly, I think your story is crap.**

**ME: Why? -tear- :( **

**EDWARD: I would NEVER leave Bella for that long, AND I would recognize her!**

**ME: Yeah, uh-huh… speaking of Bella, where is she, I'm sure she'll be MUCH more fun than YOU!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**

**EDWARD: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, idk.**

**ME: HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHERE SHE IS???????**

**EDWARD: Oh, I'm not the **_**real **_**Edward Cullen, I'm just a figure of your imagination.**

**ME: HOW DO YOU KNOW???????? WHAT IF **_**I'M **_**A FIGURE OF **_**YOUR **_**IMAGINATION?????????????**

**EDWARD: I'm leaving now…**

**ME: WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**EDWARD: -sigh- yes?**

**ME: I do not own the Twilight Saga, Edward, Bella, Vampires, Werewolves/Shape-shifters, any of the Culle- this is **_**really **_**depressing…**

************************************************************************************Previously in NeverEnding Night-**

"Bella, I'm so sorry, if I didn't tell him, he would of killed the wolf, and-" Alice stuttered in Forks High parking lot. "It's okay, Alice, you did the right thing." It's all _Edward_'s fault. I took a deep breath. "Okay, Bella, call me if you need me." Alice said in a small voice. I drove to my house as fast as I could, hoping not to run into Edward, but when I entered my bedroom, someone was already there, standing by my bed. "Bella," Edward said, looking straight into my eyes.

**********************************************************************************

**Chapter 10**

**No Words Can Express**

"What the hell do you want, Cullen?" I spit, where did all this fury come from?

"I- I want _you_, Bella, when I left it was like the blackest kind of blasphemy, I left so you could have a happy, human life. My life was like a moonless, _**never-ending night**_, but-"

"Save it, Edward. No need for making up excuses, you don't love me I and I no-"

Then, suddenly Edward's sweet lips were on mine, I tried to push against him but he was still stronger than me.

After a minute he pulled back, he smiled and said, "_Now_, do you believe me?"

"If you had let me finish, I would have said 'you don't love me I and _I no longer love you_." _Lies, _the little voice in the back of my head said.

"I-"

"I _never _want to see you again! Tonight, me and my family are leaving and I want you. To. Leave. NOW!" I said through dry sobs.

And then he was gone. I would never see him again.

**---The Next Day---**

"You need any help?"Haylen asked as I pushed the dresser from the corner of our room towards the door.

"Nah." I said and she walked out the room.

Unexpectedly, the foot of the dresser caught a nail and ripped a small hole in the floorboards.

"Gre-"

Then I saw it, a box.

"What the- oh my _god_!" There, in the box were the three pictures of Edward that went missing after he left. There was also the two expired plane tickets to Jacksonville **(Speaking of 'Jackson' yesterday -June 25, 2009-, Michael Jackson died after a heart attack.) **and the CD.

After few minutes of deep breathing, I got up, put everything back in the box and carried it out the house. From there I ran towards the Cullen's.

Esme answered the door. "Hello…?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed as she came into the room.

"_Bella?_" Esme's draw dropped.

"Yeah, can I just speak to Edward?" I said, getting impatient.

"Edward is- well I don't know, we haven't seen him since last night…" Esme had a sad, faraway look.

"Um, I'll go find him…" I didn't know where he would be, but I went with instinct.

To our meadow.


	14. READ

_MUST_

_READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**MOST IMPORTANT NOTE!**

Okay everyone, i may NOT be able to finish my story. Unfortunately, my story has been forged by** twilightchickgal33**, as _'A New Moon Twist'_. It is the excact same except for name changes.

To get to her channel type:

_**/~twilightchickgal33**_

after

**_.net_**

sorry for the inconvinience, i have already PMed her, asking her to take off the story.

If u want try reading my others storys

for now,

your friend/writer,

Alexis

(and yeas, i did chage my name from EDWARDxFOREVER)


	15. Chapter 11 PREVIEW

**okay, so _twilightchickgal33 _stopped and whatever but i wasn't exactly _pleased_w/ wat she wrote but oh well...**

**u can see wat she wrote in chap. 3 of her forge of my story, go to the link i put on the last chap...**

**so for ur July 4th (which will be in exactly 28 mins...) prezzie, u get a small preview of Chapter 11!!!!! Whoo;**

"_Edward_," A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I saw the -ex- love of my life laying in the soft lawn of our meadow… _our _meadow. He looked beautiful; the gentle green grass embedded his figure perfectly, like the ground could engulf him at any moment. He lay with his hands behind his head looking up at the clouds, which at that moment parted, revealing the bright sun. The rays of light beamed down on us, making our skin glisten like gems. He slowly turned his head and smiled at me, but it didn't touch his eyes. **(how many times has that line been used?)**

"If your not going to leave then I will," he said, "if you don't love me." All I could do was gasp.

**(Try saying **_**that **_**10 times fast, **_**loveofmylifelayingloveofmylifelayingloveofmylifelayingloveofmylifelayingloveofmy…**_** WOW, I'm such a loser**…**)**  
**(OMG, another one!!! **_**Gentlegreengrassgentlegreengrassgentlegreengrassgentlegreen grassgentlegreengrassgentlegreengrassgentlegreengrassgentlegreengrass**_**)**


	16. HIATUS

**hey.................... yeah, i'm sure u all hate me more than Kyo wants to beat Yuki (**_Fruits Basket is **AWESOME!!!!!!**_**)!**

**Well, i have not updated in *_forevs!!*! Buuuuuuuut, skewl has been not so kewl! (Sry, i'm high on sugar at the moment! _XD_) _and so i have been majorly busy, like Shigure when he's writing (NOT!! ) ****(********AGAIN:**_Fruits Basket is **AWESOME!!!!!!**_**). Sooo yeah i have like zee-ro time, but i think i might have chance to write during the 4 day weekind coming up, Thanksgiving, or over Winter Break.**

**I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** Uber Sorry,**

**~Lexi  
**


	17. HEY EVERYONE!

Hey everyone,

I will type this quick, cuz I'm supposed 2 b in bed I just locked my door & said I was changing, but my rents can prob hear the typing sounds!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will be taking my story of hiatus and finishing chappy 11 on the 29th, if not sooner. I have no skool on the 29 & 30th (Oct.) I would like to thank u all so much and espes. (my short work for especially) , _jaden12354 _my 1st reviewer, I can't thank u all enough!!!!!!! If I 4get 2 update, write a reminder in a review in all caps!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo muchies!!!!! -xXMidnightEssenceXx


	18. 11 Dead Dog

Chapter 11

Dead Dog

"_Edward_," A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I saw the -ex- love of my life laying in the soft lawn of our meadow… _our _meadow. He looked beautiful; the gentle green grass embedded his figure perfectly, like the ground could engulf him at any moment. He lay with his hands behind his head looking up at the clouds, which at that moment parted, revealing the bright sun. The rays of light beamed down on us, making our skin glisten like gems. He slowly turned his head and smiled at me, but it didn't touch his eyes. **(how many times has that line been used?)**  
"If you're not going to leave then I will," he said, "if you don't love me." All I could do was gasp.  
"No, Edward. That's not what I meant when I said- see,- I mean look,- no, I'm so sorry-no, I just didn't – I was so mad, and-"  
"_Bella_. Look, _I'm _sorry, you've done nothing wrong at all. I've made many mistakes in my life, but the worst was leaving you-"  
"Just shut up! I need to say this, I'm _sorry_, I _do not _want you to leave, _I'm _not going to leave. I did love you, and I guess, in a way, I still do, I need time…"  
"One-hundred and twenty years is not enough? Really, Bella?" He criticized.  
"_Seriously_, I need time after finding out you- well you're, well _here_, and that you. still. _love_.me."  
I felt his warm touch caress my cheek and ever so slightly his leaned in, closer, and closer. Soon I could feel his sweet, superfluous breath on my face, and I slowly closed my eyes as our lips almost touch.  
"_WAIT!_" (**A/N: What have I done??!!!) **I said a little too loudly. "I just- like I said, I need _time_, as in more-than-fifteen-seconds."  
"Right." He looked disillusioned. "So, I guess this is the part when I say 'we can still be friends', true?" He said in a dismissive tone.  
I laughed. "Saying 'we can still be friends' is like having your dog die and your mom saying you can still keep it." He frowned at that. "_But_, we can still try?" I didn't mean it to sound like question. As if asking his approval of that offering, I stuck out my right fist. "Friends?"  
He sighed, "Friends," and touched his knuckles to mine.

**Ok, I know I this is so short but, I can't write much and it's 10 o'clock almost and I wanted to update, so I will write another chappy on Friday/Saturday, kay? I just HAD TO UPDATE! Again, thx!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. 12 Playlist

***WARNING: this chappy (chapter) is prob (probably) gonna b bout 25-ish lines long, if u don't count lyrics!***

***Oh, and prob a lot of run-on senties (sentences) in the 1****st**** para. (paragraph)***

I just realized I stopped quoting after chapter 4, so I need bout 7, so here is _**some**_ make up work:

1. "_No __love__, no __friends__hip can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever_."

-Francois Mauriac

2. "_If we are to judge of __love__ by its consequences, it more nearly resembles hatred than __friends__hip_."

-La Rochefoucauld

3. "_All __love__ that has not __friends__hip for its base, Is like a mansion built upon the sand_."

-Ella Wheeler Wilcox

4."_The course of true love never did run smooth_".

-_A Midsummer Night's Dream_;Act I, Scene I.

5."_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind_".

-_A Midsummer Night's Dream_; Act I, Scene I

**Chapter 12**

When I returned to my home that night, I realized the house was empty. When I came to the door in between the small hallway and my room, I saw a note taped on the handle. The stationary was black, with silver-colored lines running down the lines, along the margins were an assortment of outlines of butterflies, flowers, stars, hearts, and other miscellaneous girly _things_. Inscribed on the paper in a gold glitter pen was unmistakable loopy handwriting, creating a message **(FONT:either French Script MT or Jellyka - Love and Passion, or Jellyka - Waterways Seafarers)**

_Dear B. Swan,_

_H. __Donavon__, D. Booker, B. Mill and I all went hunting; for we haven't quenched our thirst for too long. I hope with all my heart you are not hurt physically nor emotionally. Yes, I said it, EMOTIONALLY!! We all know you were pained deeply earlier today, so if you need me I have my cell. You know the number! Again, I hope you are all right, and whatever it is with E. Cullen, (I wrote that so only you and I can figure it out; there are three E. Cullens, you know!) you will figure it all out in the end, and there will be NO PROBLEMS!! I promise, and for your sake, let the gods and goddesses be with you! However, we didn't know what to do with the furniture so we moved it back in for tonight, for visual purposes, you know? Remember: No One can bring you down! Oh, and you rock, and you are awesome and all that pep-talk crap!! Vous aime faire beaucoup, le meilleur ami! Oh, et vous pouvez, enregistrer My Super Psycho Sweet Sixteen __à huit heures? Le canal de quarante-huit? Merci!_

_Sincerely,_

_A. S. McCall-Donavon_

There are many things I never understand about Lexi's letters:

1. Why she puts a person's first initial then last name. i.e. Jane Doe = J. Doe.

2. Why she says things like:"Let the gods and goddesses be with you!" But, she's mental, so…

3. Why she writes the last few or most important sentences in French.

4. Why she says something like: "I love you, my best friend!" and then says: "Oh, and can you record My Super Psycho Sweet Sixteen at eight tonight? On channel forty-eight? Thanks!"

After setting Lex's movie to record, I grapped my iPod Touch from my small black leather purse. I went up to my room and shut the door, blocking out all the day's events. Had it really only been this morning I found the box of my belongings Edward left? I pushed the small white buds into each of my ears and went to my Music. I selected the first song on my Favorites playlist:

_The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake and miss you,  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you dear,  
Cause I wish you were here._

_I'll watch the night turn light blue,  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly._

_I'll find repose in new ways,  
Though I haven't slept in two days,  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone._

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight._

_When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here._

As Vanilla Twilight ended, another song by Owl City played.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude, but I  
Would just stand and stare._

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems._

_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightening bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance.  
A foxtrot above my head,  
A sock-hop beneath my bed,  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread._

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep.)_

_Leave my door open just a crack.  
(Please take me away from here.)  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac.  
(Please take me away from here.)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here.)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
To ten million fireflies.  
I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell.  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
Cause I saved a few,  
And I keep them in a jar._

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep.)_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

I had listen to Decode by Paramore, Sleeping With the Light On by Busted, Meet Me On the Equinox by Death Cab for Cutie, I Belong to You by Muse, Breathe by Taylor Swift, and What I've Done by Linkin Park when I reached the last song on my playlist. **(These aren't ALL the song on her Favorites, just the outstanding ones.)**

_And though our fathers' fathers slept in stolen houses  
All that's over now  
And our babies never cry  
And we can look you in the eye  
And say, "We're not afraid to die"  
And yes, our mothers' mothers saw in black and white  
But all that's over now  
And our children never lie  
And no matter how we try  
We are not afraid to die_**  
(Yup. That's the WHOLE song. Iron & Wine - Die)**

For a few hours I just sat there, looking out my window. At one point I heard my family returning, but no one came upstairs. Not a while longer dawn broke, and it was time to get ready for school.


	20. 13 Outfits & Love

"_I love to shop after a bad relationship. I don't know. I buy a new __outfit__ and it makes me feel better. It just does. Sometimes I see a really great __outfit__; I'll break up with someone on purpose._" ~Rita Rudner

Chapter 13

"Bells, I've come to pick your outfit and do your hair!" I heard Lexi sing from outside the door. I got up and unlocked to let her in. "Okay, so today I thought we could do a really natural, goddess kind of look, wadduyah think?" She said, clapping her hands together.

"Sure," I replied, rolling my eyes. After a few years, I just gave up when Lexi played "Barbie Bella", because I never one and in the end, I did look pretty good.

"Hmm, lemme see what's in the closet…" She opened up the small, but stuffed, armoire and finally grab a AMI Clubwear forest green cowl-neck short-sleeved tie dye sweater dress, with tan belt around the waist. "Now," she said, looking at the dress. "Should we pair it with tan buckle up Roman gladiator knee-high high heel sandals, _oooorrr_, our BCBGeneration tan silk slouch cowboy boots?"

"Well, you said you were going for a goddessy-kind of look right, well then choose the gladiators."

"But the boots go _better_!" Lex complained, then was silent for a moment and said "OKAY! Cowboy boots it is!"

As I got dressed, Lexi decided on a Carolina blue long-sleeved sweater dress that came just about two inches from her butt, a suede russet colored sleevless cardigan that's fringes at the ends came about ½ an inch past the dress, and clue denim peep-toe sling back platform wedges.

When Lexi started leading me towards the bathroom, I asked: "Where is Haylen?"

"Oh, she took a walk with Danny, to watch the sunrise. Ah, _young love…"_

"She's almost three years older than you." I stated, almost completely unemotionally.

"Yeah, well, _'age is just a number'_, a wise man… or woman, once said. Sit, I still need to do your makeup and hair." She said and I followed her orders by sitting on the closed toilet seat as she heated up the curling iron. First she applied some goldish-beige colored eyeshadow to my lids and then some dark brown eyeliner and mascara, too. She finished off with a coral pink blush, and some Revlon goldy-brown lip gloss. She then added a few ringlets to my straight hair that had now grown all at the same length to just an inch below my shoulders. "B-E-A-_U_-tiful!" she sang before applying her makeup and doing her hair in a loose and messy high Chinese bun.

When Haylen returned she changed into a red foil graphic asymmetrical neck metal shoulder chain shirt dress and silver open-toe strappy sandal platform booties. Her hair that was wavy and reached her just below her… um, chest (_cough_) was perfectly straightened. Lexi then told us to put some bangles on our arms. I used her collection of gold bangles stacked up almost to my elbow on my right arm, she decided on some wooden bangles to her elbow on her left arm, and Haylen chose four regular sized silver bangles on her right, and three really chunky white ones on her left wrist. We all put on earrings, necklaces, anklets, and/or rings that matched on, too.

I put all my items from my black leather purse into a gramercy op art hip Coach bag, Lex a Guess black and blue folklore top zip, and Hay a Madison ocelot top handle Coach pouch.

Lexi, Haylen, and Daniel all rode in Alexis's Jag, and Broden and I rode in my Eclipse.

"Bella, why are you so opposed to moving, now, I mean? He'll just do it again, and you know it!" Broden accused of me as we left the driveway. "His coven will immediately move after Graduation, and they won't ask us to come along."

"Why are _you _so opposed to _him_?! Maybe be he won't ask _you _to come along, but he will ask me! He said himself, he made a mistake leaving me, he did it because he _loved _me and wanted to protect me! You only care about yourself!" Broden's glare could have killed. "You don't even know what love is!"

At first he just looked at me, his face unreadable and suddenly shouted "_I _don't know what love is? You're the girl who merely mopes around all day! I used to think it was because you were deep. But now I know you were just wishing you could go back in time and be with your beloved _Edward_! And you can't even see I that I have been in love with you since the day we met!" His glassy eyes bored into mine.

I was stunned. "Wuh- _what_?"

Broden took a deep breath. "Bella, when I first saw you I've been in love with you! I wanted us to share our lives together, but when you wanted the others to join, I- I just didn't know what to do. And when heard about you and that Cullen, I was heartbroken! Why can't you love _me_?" He started to glare again. "He _never_ loved you!"

By this time I had pulled over onto the grassy side of the road. "Get out." I whispered, my eyes on a small bird, pecking at the ground. But Broden didn't move, "Did you not hear me? I said _get out_!" He glowered at me and shook his head, grabbing his messenger bag with his school binder in it and go out the car, slamming the door behind him and walking into the woods. I pulled my car back into the street and continued towards school.

* * *

OKAY! Super sorry this was sooooo short! I have to go Xmas shopping & I just HAD to update!! So I think I will update Chapter 14 today or tomorrow!! I love you my faithful readers & you are motivation to write! Thank you for reading & reviewing!!!!


	21. 14 Strange Love for Strange Girls

**Hey guys so I just wanna clear something up here, so the other day I got a PM, saying I was vain to have a character with the same name as me, but here's the thing: 'Alexis McCall-Donovan' is a character I created, but her name was originally Bree, but my good friend Myst said she was sooooooo much like me, I **_**had**_** to name her Lexi. Because yes, my name is Alexis/Lexi Stone.**

* * *

Chapter 14

When I got to school I saw a girl with black cat eye glasses, strawberry blond hair, and a tiny pig nose, who I recognized from my PE class, standing by my locker. She wore cow pattern sleeveless turtleneck dress, black Mary Janes, and held a binder with a picture of Ryan Lautner, some movie star.

"Hey Bella," She said.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked simply.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm Kensly Brightington, we were lab partners last year… I guess I'm not a face for _you_, _Beautiful Bella,_" Stupid sarcastic wannabe. "to remember," she laughed awkwardly.

"Sure, I mean, right, I knew that, I'm just kinda side-tracked today, uh what did you want?"

"Um, well, you're close with your brother Broden, right?" Kensly didn't wait for me to respond. "Uh, has ever told you who he like, uh, like _likes_. Like, um who he has a crush on?" She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows hopefully.

"Yeah, he actually-"

"_Uh_-_mah_-_gawd_!" she squealed, "is it, like, me? I mean I asked Alexis, but she said he was in love with someone else! _Uh_-_mah_-_gawd_, Ali woulden't-"

"Whose Ali?" I interrupted.

"That's my nickname for Alexis, Girly!" She smacked my forearm playfully. "But she wouldn't lie to me, would she?" Her small, round mouth popped into an O shape and she widened her hazel eyes. "OMG!"

Before I could say anything, three girls I recognized came up and started tugging Kensly away. "Come on Kens," said one with fair skin, and black hair with a hot pink highlight, wearing a pink sequin bra under a white long sleeved mesh tee, a sequin-trimmed black petticoat over a clingy black micromini, opaque thigh-high black stockings with black bows at the tops, white platform Mary Janes, and violet contacts. I recognized this girl as Destinarea Wolfe, who had gotten up in front of the whole Exploratory Writing class to read her poem about a dying broken-winged butterfly she had seen by the school steps that morning. Another girl had bronze-colored skin, brown eyes, and wavy brown hair. She wore a Hell Bunny red and black plaid zipper dress, and white tube socks under Qupid black bootie sandals, and I knew her name as Galilaia de Venitiantero. The last girl was Tallulah Utah, who wore a electric banana yellow flyaway clinch vest over a cyan blue leotard, black tuxedo short-shorts, violet metallic Danskin tights, volatile green gasoline combat boots, and a single white glove. She had frizzy orange curly hair, a plae, zit-covered face, and gray eyes.

"Yancy Simms just dropped her water bottle on her lap, and it looks like she peed her pants!" Tallulah screeched.

"You _gawta _come see!" Galilaia tugged in the neck back of Kensly's dress, almost choking her.

"Wait! Who does he like Ellie?" she knitted her eyebrows.

I looked around me, "Who's Ellie?" I asked.

"You, ya Silly Goose!"

"Um, he likes his girlfriend, uh… Leena, who goes to, um, Harvard… or is it Yale?" I quickly lied.

"Uhg! No way, that _really_ su- OKAY! I'm commin'! Gawsh-ah!"

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the clearing close to the woods on the outskirts of FHS, I had a free period and so did Lexi.

Lex was sitting a picnic table, her feet on the seat and herself perched on the actual table, flirting with Blake Mackenzie, a cute guy from my Video Editing class. He was standing with his right knee on the seat, and his right muscular arm resting on the knee. When I approached Lexi flipped her platinum blond hair and was saying, "And he was all like 'Marry me' and you see her shocked face and the all you see on the screen is: 'Director: Chris Weitz' and I was like 'OMG!'"

"Yeah…" Blake said, staring at her D-cups.

I then lightly pushed him in the chest, and he scoffed, taking the hint, and jogging over to his friends.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I accused Lexi as I was sure Mackenzie was out of hearing range.

"'Bout what?" she asked casually.

"About how Broden, well… _feels_ about me." I hinted.

"Ah-May-Gawd! He seriously told cha?" She raised one arched eyebrow.

"No, haven't ya'll heard? I can spontaneously just now read minds." I said sarcastically.

She rolled her golden eyes. "Yeah, but well I didn't think he'd actually act apon it."

"Why didn't you-"

"Bella," I was interrupted by an all-to familiar voice behind me. "Can we talk?"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but it's 1:01 in the morning and I'm soooo tired! I'll try to update soon!**

* * *

**Hey guys so I just wanna clear something up here, so the other day I got a PM, saying I was vain to have a character with the same name as me, but here's the thing: 'Alexis McCall-Donovan' is a character I created, but her name was originally Bree, but my good friend Myst said she was sooooooo much like me, I **_**had**_** to name her Lexi. Because, yes, my name **_**is**_** Alexis/Lexi Stone.**


	22. 15 Midnight

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plots, excreta, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of their author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Some more quotes:

6. "_Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky his is to have you.... The one who turns to his friends and says, _'_that's her._'" ~Unknown

7. "_The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned._" ~William Somerset Maugham

8. "_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in_." ~Morrie Schwartz

9. "_You can shed tears that she is gone,  
or you can smile because she has lived.  
You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,  
or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.  
Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,  
or you can be full of the love you shared.  
You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday,  
or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.  
You can remember her only that she is gone,  
or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.  
You can cry and close your mind,  
be empty and turn your back.  
Or you can do what she'd want:  
smile, open your eyes, love and go on._" ~David Harkins

10. "_One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else._" ~Unknown

11. "_Jacob`s hot._" ~Taylor Lautner

Chapter 15

_Previously in NeverEnding Night…_

_Broden took a deep breath. "Bella, when I first saw you I've been in love with you! And when heard about you and that Cullen, I was heartbroken! Why can't you love _me_?"  
_"Get out." I whispered.

"I'm Kensly Brightington, you're close with your brother Broden, right? Has ever told you who he has a crush on? I asked Alexis, but she said he was in love with someone else!"  
"He likes his girlfriend, uh… Leena,"

"Why didn't you tell me about how Broden, well… _feels_ about me?" I hinted.  
"I didn't think he'd actually act upon it."

"Bella," I was interrupted by an all-to familiar voice behind me. "Can we talk?"

* * *

"Um, I'm gonna go and talk to Blake… again, I wanna tell him about… _stuff_." Lexi shook her head and walked over to where Blake Mackenzie was making out with some poor, gullible freshman.

"Yeah, Edward, what is it?" I asked him, trying not to get lost in his beautiful eyes.

"Uh, well, you see," He stuttered "a few years ago someone built a house, about a mile from ours, and it's pretty big-"

"Ellie!" I rolled my eyes when I saw Kensly Brightington waving her bright red nail polished hand at me, about 10 yards away.

"Excuse me for one second, please," I said before turning to Kensly. "What do you want?"

"Lookies, you said summin' 'bout Brody's-" She started.

"_Who_?" I asked, my patience running out.

"_Uh-mah-gawd-_ah, Bella! It's uh-viously Broden!" I rolled my eyes, _Uhg! Not this _again_! _I thought.

"Look, like I said, he has a girlfriend, Laylah-"

"Leena."

"What?"

"You said her name was Leena." Little Miss Turquoise-Glitter Eyeliner and Gold Shimmer Eyeshadow gave me a suspicious look.

"Yup. That's her name, Laya."

"_Llleeeennnnaaaaaa-huh_!" She rolled her dull hazel (Not that hazel eyes are dull, just her's are like you took the brightness level and dragged it back past its minimum.) eyes and added some more _Daring_Cosmetics Midnight Collection: Belinda's Blood red lipstick. Midnight was a recent book series about vampires, written by Sabrina Michaels, that almost all of the girls in the world were _obsessed _with. Belinda Smith was the fragile teen human who becomes aroused with an immortal teen vamp named Edgar Calvin and befriended his adoptive siblings Allison, Jamie, Emanuel, and Roberta. Oh, and let's not forget her werewolf BFF/Edgar's rival, Jacques Brown, who falls in love with Belinda and Edgar's lovechild, Rachaeloise (a combination of her grandmother's names, Rachael and Eloise). There are four books in the series- sorry, _saga_: Midnight, Old Sun, and Overshadowing, and Fracturing Dusk. Sabrina was coming out with Edgar's version of Midnight, called Twilight Moon. At least, that's what I've heard. I haven't read them.

"Right, so he's like totally in love with her and he's gotten her pregnant with a child and they've run away together to live in Paris. They want to name it Starlet if it's a girl, and Gwydion for a boy." Usually I would of lied better, but I wasn't really trying. "Broden's going to open an American restaurant and name it after our uncle… um, Maynard. Yup. It's going to be called Maynard's All-American Restaurant. But, in French. And Lucy will stay home with the kids-"

"_LUCY_?! Ah-May-Gawsh-uh! Is it Lucy, Laylah, Laya, Leah, or Leena?" She tried to give me a _don't mess with me _look. It didn't work.

"I never said Leah." I smirked and turned back to Edward. "What were you saying? Something about a house?"

"Uh," He couldn't look into my eyes.

"Wow, Edward, I'd _never _think _you_ would _ever _stutter." I teased.

"Whoa! Easy on the emphasis, Bells." He taunted back.

"So, what did you want?" I asked again.

"Well, as I was saying, someone built a house about a mile from ours, and I was thinking your family could move in- only because your home is small, of course."I ould start to hear Lex's ringtone in the background, Timbaland and JoJo's "Lose Control": "_Talkin' 'bout my baby, 'cause we always breaking the mold! Talkin' 'bout my baby, we don't need no secret code! The way you love me down, got me goin' around, I think, I think, I think, I'm losing control! The way you love me down, got me goin' around, I think, I think, I think, I'm losing control! The way you love me, the way you love me, the way you love me, I think, I think, I think, I'm losing control!_"

"Sooo, Bella? What do you say?"

"Oh, um, I'm not sure…" I peeked at his face and saw he was trying to hide his devastation. "Only 'cause it was Charlie's house, and-

"Umm, Bella, Broden's on the phone." Lexi told me with an awkward look on her face.

"Uh, you know what Edward, what the hell? We'll strt packing tonight!" I said just as Lexi passed me the cell phone.

_**OMG, I'm **__**sooooo**__**sorry I haven't update since… LAST YEAR!!!! Truth be told, I didn't clean my room so my dad took it away, then when I did clean my room, he found another reason not to give it back to me! Well, I am seriously regretting letting you all down! Again, super sorry! I'll update either tonight, tomorrow, or Saturday, promise!**___ت 


	23. 16 Eight Missed Calls

_Previously in NeverEnding Night:_

"Someone built a house about a mile from ours, and I was thinking your family could move in."  
"Umm, Bella, Broden's on the phone." Lexi told me with an awkward look on her face.  
"We'll start packing tonight!" I said just as Lexi passed me the cell phone.

"I'm listening." I stated into the phone.

"Bella…" he said slowly. I checked the time on the screen.

"You have five minutes. I'm timing you," I said indifferently.

"Look, I shouldn't had let you know about my feelings, that way." He finished with a tone that seemed like he prompting me to say something back, so I did. "Four minutes and thirty seconds…" I warned.

"And I do apologize for say what I said about that _Cullen_ guy." He started to sneer, so I warned him that his tone wouldn't help. "I'm only worried about _you _and getting yourself hurt."

"_Ssuuurrree_," I said sarcastically. "Well, I need to inform you of two things: One, I can take care of myself, and number two, you have four minutes."

"Well if you let me come back-" He started.

"Where _are _you?" I asked.

"Ummm, are you familiar with the Great Pyramids of Egypt?" He said sheepishly.

"Uh, wow." I checked the clock on the phone again. "Three minutes."

"Well, my point is that if you can forgive me, and let me come back home…"

"Okay, another two things, we're moving, and if you do come back, which isn't my decision, it's our whole family's vote, things will not go back to normal straight away."

"I know, and I promise to move on, but another thing, I've met someone-"

"Wow! You move fast!" I joked.

He laughed. "No, not like that, she's a vegetarian vampire, too. She doesn't have a coven, sooo…" He hinted.

"Again, family democracy! I'll talk to them. Three… Two… One. Bye."

"Bye, Bells." He said as I hung up, a few seconds later he called back.

"Yes?"

"Moving? Where?"

"I'll tell you if we decide you can come back." I said I pushed the END button once again. I could hear the school bell and gave the cell phone. I quickly waved to Edward and made my way to my locker. One class later, I had lunch.

My family and I all sat at our own table, and I told everyone what happened.

"Whoa," Haylen said. "Broden, and he- _you_? Wow, who could of know…"

"Actually, Lex did." I said.

"Lexi!" Haylen accused.

She shrugged. "S'not my fault, he made me promise not to tell."

"Someone can't _force _you to promise them something."

"Look, I could tell he had a secret and I asked him about it and he said he would only tell me if I promised not to tell _anyone_."

"Still, you could of said, hmmm, lemme think, oh, I know how about the small word: 'No.'? Ever think of that?"

"Oh, you know me, and you know I wouldn't be able to resist a good secret!"

"Guys!" I interjected. "What are we gonna do? About Broden, and the other girl?"

"Well, what do you think, Bella?" Daniel said, his arm around Haylen's shoulders. What do you think?"

"Well…" I pursed my lips. "I've known Broden for almost ninety-five years now, so I think we should give him one last chance." The others nodded. "But, if he ever, _ever_, does or says anything like this again, he's outta here!"

"And what about this girl he's met?" Daniel moved his arm from his girlfriend's shoulders to squeeze her hand.

"Ummm, well it can't hurt meeting her, can it?"

"No, I guess not," Lexi said thoughtfully.

"Okay then, it's settled." I took out my cell phone and turned it on. It read:

8 missed calls from:  
Broden, unknown caller

I sighed and opened a new text.

_** To: Broden**_

_Hey so we've decided to let you come back, but NOTHING like that again! Also, bring that girl of yours, B._

About a minute later I received this text:

_** From: Broden**_

_Bella, thanks, and I promise not to mention… that. Thank yo so much, Broden._  
_P.S. Margot is NOT my girl!_  
_P.P.S. What was that about moving again?_

"Oh, guys, I've got great news! We're moving!"


	24. 17 Moving and Old Français Friends

_Previously in NeverEnding Night:_

"Someone built a house about a mile from ours, and I was thinking your family could move in."

"I've met someone; she's a vegetarian vampire, too. She doesn't have a coven."

"And what about this girl he's met?" Daniel moved his arm from his girlfriend's shoulders to squeeze her hand.  
"Ummm, well it can't hurt meeting her, can it?"

"Oh, guys, I've got great news! We're moving!"

_Chapter 17_

"_Moving_?! _Where_?" Haylen dropped the fork she had been using to draw shapes in her mashed potatoes.

"Umm, there's this big house close to Edwa- the _Cullen's_," I scanned their faces. "And they think we should move in." I braced myself for their complaining, but it didn't come.

"Sure, why not?" Daniel said. I raised my eyebrows. "I mean, we only ever lived in that house 'cause of Charlie, for you, Bella." Lexi and Haylen nodded in agreement.

"'Kay, I'll tell the Cullens after lunch." As if on cue, the bell rang again and students started to get up from their seats.

Outside by the lockers, I met up with Edward. "Hey, so your family knows were moving so close, right?"

"Yeah, do you want us all to come over and help you move?"

"Sure, and it would be great to see everyone all together again." I smiled.

"Great, we'll come by this evening." He smiled his crooked smile back

We both had Advanced Psychology next, so we walked together.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

"Well, that's the last of it." Emmett said as we filled the U-haul for the third time. Everyone got in their cars except Edward and I, we were going in the truck.

"So, are you excited to see the house?" Edward asked me when we got in the van.

"Yeah," I hadn't seen it yet, he wants it to be a surprise.

"So how are we going to pay you back for this?" I asked. Edward had already bought it for us, and I couldn't be thankful enough.

Edward played with his fingers, not looking at me. "Think of it as an 'I'm Sorry' gift, although I'm certain that I can't just buy my way out of that." He laughed sadly.

"Thank you," I said softly.

We were both silent until we pulled into the drive of my new home.

"Wow," I said "It's… it's _beautiful_!" I exclaimed. The house really was _huge_: Four stories, lots of big balconies, tall glass windows, and completely white. **(PIX ON PROFILE) **I clasped my heart. "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around him. "You're welcome," He whispered.

I smiled at him and when I let go I saw Broden's profile out of the driver's side window.

I bit my lip in anxiety. "This is going to be harder than I thought." I said.

Edward squeezed my hand and said, "You can do this." I smiled at him once more and got out the U-haul. Only then I noticed the girl Broden was talking to. She was about 5'9, and… how do you put it? _Busty_. She had slightly wavy dirty blond hair and what looked like emerald green contacts. She was somehow tan but with the usually vampirey paleness, and beautiful, of course. She was wearing a teal halter ruched belted mini dress and black faux-leather ruffle T-strap heels. **(On profile)** I'm guessing this is Margot.

When she saw me she came running over, and threw her thin arms around my neck. "You're Bella, right?" She said with slight French accent. When I nodded, she pulled back and shook my hand. "I'm Margot Mackenzie Champagne. Broden talks soooo much about you!"

"Has he really…?" I said, a little annoyed at the guy. "Um, haven't you only know each other for like, less than twenty-four hours?"

"Yup!" Great.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, have you met the others?"

"Not yet."

"Well why don't you go meet them while I unload?"

"_Non_! That is such a big truck, I will help!"

"Margot, no. You don't have to-"

"_Fermer la bouche_! I insist!"

"Urm, okay then…" While we unloaded, I tried to stay out of Broden's gaze, it was really awkward. We were finally done, and our new home looked beautiful.

"Thanks again, Edward." I said before he got in the U-haul to return it.

"Yeah, Cullen, _thanks_." I heard Broden sneer behind me. I rolled my eyes and Edward laughed a little. "As I said, a small 'Sorry' gift."

"Well, it was really sweet of you." I said before I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

"_Ooh la la_! Do I see a _love connection_?" Margot nudged my arm with her elbow once Edward had left.

"It's a long story…" I laughed.

When we first walked into the living room where Haylen, Daniel, and Lexi were in, Margot had the same introductions, but when she got to Alexis, her mouth was agape before Margot could shake her hand.

"_Margot Champagne_?!" she said, seeming surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Alexis McCall!"

"_Oh mon Dieu_! Lexi!" Margot exclaimed.

"We were friends back at Saint Edric's " Lex explained. Saint Edric's was her old high school when she was human. "She's the one who taught me my French! So Margot, what happened?"

"Well, after graduating I became a model, but was turned when I was twenty-two."

"Model, nice." Daniel said, and Haylen slapped him on the chest with the back of her hand. "Ow!" He rubbed his chest in feigned hurt.

"And you sisters?" Lexi asked.

"Ahh, _oui_, Angelique and Brigette. Yes, they are one of us, too. We speak only so often, they have their own coven. I didn't go with them though; one of the boys was always grabbing my ass!"

Daniel laughed. "Nice language." He teased. "_D__é__sol__é_,"

"Sooo… what next?" I asked, feeling Broden's eyes on me.

"Room decorating!" Lexi said cheerfully.

**Hey guys! So I'm sooooo close to two-hundred reviews!!! Please subscribe, favorite, and/or review!!!!! You dudes are uber-awesome, thanks for reading!!!!!!! Love, Lexi**

IN FRENCH:

**Donc, puisqu'il ya tout cela dans le chapitre français je traduis ma note de l'auteur en est le suivant:**

**Hé les gars! Donc, je suis siiiii près des deux centaines de revues! S'il vous plaît vous abonner, favori, et/ou avis!!!!! Vous mecs sont super-super, Merci pour la lecture!!!!!!! Amour, Lexi**

TRANSLATED BACK TO ENGLISH FROM FRENCH:

**So, since there all in the French chapter I translate my author's note is as follows:** (I originally wrote this first part in English as: _So since there is all this French in the chapter I'll translate my author's note into it_.)  
**Hey guys! So, I'm sooooo close to two hundred journals! Please subscribe, favorite and / or opinions !!!!! You guys are super-super, thanks for reading !!!!!!! Love, Lexi**


	25. 18 The Date, Part One

_Hey guys, so I know most of y'all have probably forgotten about this story since I haven't updated since September, and that wasn't even a real chapter! Nevertheless, I hope you will read as I continue this story for its last few chapters! My old computer was having some unfixable problems and I couldn't save a Word document, and I am also having some internet-connection problems. But I've gotten a new PC for xmas so most is going well again!  
1) I'd also like to tell you I'm sorry about that dreadful last update. We did have to euthanize my cat, but I didn't have to tell you god-awful long, depressing story! I guess I had never really told anyone the full story until then. Thank you all anyway for your kind, understanding words!  
2) I need a somewhat beta to help me translate this story to Spanish and/or French, or, I guess, any other language, but those are the only ones I know bits of. So if you can and are willing to help, please let me know!  
3) Happy 2011! I hope this year brings more updates and less writer's block! I hope you all had great holidays!  
So now, without further ado, Never-Ending Night:_

*** * * * ***  
Washington Irving, an American author, essayist, biographer and historian of the early 19th century, once said: "Love is never lost. If not reciprocated, it will flow back and soften and purify the heart."

**Chapter 18  
****Part 1**

Tonight was my date with Edward, and I had just put on my make-up and dress. Lexi had done my hair in an elegant half-up half-down do'. I was now sitting on our white leather sofa, by Margot, who was giving my nails a chic French manicure. Lexi, Haylen, Daniel, and Broden had gone out hunting so she and I were alone, subsequently I told her the whole story of Edward and I.  
"My, my, Bella. Love is not kind to you! _Pourquoi faut aimer être cruel_?" She exclaimed.  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I stood up; wobbling on the 3-inch heels Lexi and Margot somehow convinced me to wear. Even with vampire grace, I hold a distaste for stilettos and I have a strong feeling they do not like me much either.  
"_Non_, Bella, sit!" she said, brushing imaginary dirt off her red suede skirt. "You don't want to seem desperate, uh, how do you say? You must '_play hard to get_', _non?" _She slowly sauntered over to the front door; I bit my lip in anticipation.  
"_Bonjour_, Edward!" She said sweetly.  
"Good evening, Margot, is Bella here?" I could hear the smile in his voice  
"Yes, of course, _Bella_!" She called softly.  
I quickly walked over to the foyer. "Edward," I breathed. He looked very nice and classy.  
Edward kissed me on the cheek. "Bella. You look beautiful, as always." He said, looking me up and down, then stopping at my eyes. "Are you ready for our date?"  
"Uh-of course, just lemme get my purse. I said and teetered off back to the sitting room to grab the small purse containing my cell, some money, and car keys.  
"So Edward, are you still in _llloooooovvvee_ with _ma amie_?" Margot said suggestively.  
"Margot!" I told her off.  
She giggled. "_Désolé_" I hugged Margot goodbye and got in Edward's car.  
"Thank you for coming tonight, Bella. I've really missed you." He said looking me straight in the eye.  
"Me too," I swallowed, looking out the window. "So, where are we going tonight?" I spoke, nervously.  
"Surprise." He smirked.

_Ok so I know this was really short but it's only part one of a two parter! I really need help though: Where should Edward and Bella go on their date? I mean, they can't eat, so what public place should they go? Some kind of concert? Help! I will try to update this week!  
Another thing is that my amazing English teacher, Mrs. Smith, died Thursday, December16th. Everyone liked her, she was a great teacher! She also LOVED Twilight and wanted to see the Breaking Dawn movies__! :(  
Please review & follow!  
__Lexi __3_


	26. 18 Then Date, Part Two READ AN

"_All you need in the world is love and laughter. That's all anybody needs. To have love in one hand and laughter in the other." ~August Wilson_

**Chapter 18****  
Part 2**

"You are kidding me, right?" I laughed at Edward's choice of date location in Port Angeles.

"Please," he scoffed "_alllllll_ the popular kids go here on their dates!" He joked. "C'mon, I'll help you if you can't get it in."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Lead the way, Oh Mighty Putt Putt Champion!" I sarcastically saluted.

"Welcome to Pete's Putt Putt Playhouse! Two tickets?" A zitty 30-something year old man with a perm and a name tag stating "Call me Reggie" greeted us at the booth. "Please." Edward nodded. "Great! Today we have a scavenger hunt, if you find all 5 items on the list; you get a free token to the claw grab game!" He passed us a mini pencil and score card. At the next counter Edward and I picked our gold clubs and balls.

"Here," Edward passed me a neon pink mini golf ball. "Your favorite color." He smirked.

I replied sarcastically: "How did you know?" He grabbed a black ball and another pink one. "Why the second?" I wondered out loud. He pointed to a stream near hole #6, "Incase you lose the first." I scoffed, "Like I'll need that, I'll happen to have you know, I was the South Maricopa County Mini Gold Championship third runner up of 1999!" I said that a bit too loud, and 'Reggie' gave me a suspicious look. "Just incase," Edward said, slipping the ball into his pocket.

As we walked away from the counter, Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear, "The scavenger hunt items are a Hot Air Balloon – Hole #5, Swiss Flag – Hole #9, Scottish Kilt – Hole #11, Broken Windmill – Hole #15, and Smiling Flower – Hole #17. Our friend Reggie had them memorized." I laughed and jotted down the numbers.

"So are you ready to get beaten?" Edward asked as we waited for the family of three to finish up Hole 1. I teased, "Did you not hear me? _Third runner up._"

"Wanna bet?" He raised an eyebrow. "Every time I get a better score than you, you kiss me." He smirked.

"Edward..." I said warily. "Right. Sorry." He gave a sharp nod and looked away. Then I really thought, Lexi was always telling me to _live a little_. What did I have to lose? "And if I win?" I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Huh?" Edwards eyes shot back to mine.

"Each time I win... I get your car for a day." I said, looking at his black Volvo S80 in the parking lot, and noticed Edward's smile falter.

"A whole day?" But when he noticed my smirk, he flashed a smile. "Totally worth it. Ladies first." He pointed to the hole, the family before us had finished.

I placed the sickly pink ball on the green, and aimed my feet and hands correctly.

"You're supposed to bend your knees a little, _third runner up_." Edward mocked, sitting on the nearest bench.

"It's been a while..." I muttered and bent my knees. The first hole was a generic windmill, just hit the ball straight-forward, time it so you miss the vanes, under the windmill, and into the hole. Easy. I putted the ball and it luckily made it under, slowing down right before the hole. I bit my lip and peering through the gap in the windmill, slowly but surely, the obnoxiously colored ball fell into the hole.

"Woo-hoo!" I threw my hands up, almost hitting Edward with my club. "Your turn." I giggled with satisfaction.

Edward, cockily kept his eye off the ball as he swung, his golden eyes peering into mine. But, no matter how good you are, this hole was about timing, the ball hit one of the windmill's vanes and came rolling right back. "That's one day." I said self-righteously.

It went on like that, either I would beat him (by a little) or we would tie. Sometimes I wondered if he was letting me win, but then I remembered the stakes.

Hole 12 was a loop-di-loop, "Remember," Edward said, "You have to use a lot of power to get it to go in _and_ to keep it from falling out."

"I know, don't worry." I teased. I aimed my club, _power_...

* * *

"_Don't worry, my dear." Laurent said as I sobbed tearlessly. "You will see – he isn't your whole world. You will feel great power, strength," he laid a hand on my shoulder "your life with meaningless humans will seem so minuscule-"_

"I_ was one of those '_meaningless humans_'!" I yelled, jerking my shoulder way._

"_Yes, yes, I too, but in time none of that will matter." Laurent looked around. It was then I noticed where we were. It seemed to be an old abandoned warehouse. How _cliché_. On some boxes in a corner I could easily make out "_Ilwaco Fishing Co._" Ilwaco was just 3 hours from Forks!_

"_I need blood," Laurent announced, pulling on a leather jacket. "You will too, soon. I'll go scout, and then you may join me." I nodded, suddenly feeling a horrible burning in my throat. _Blood_! "For now, rest." And he was gone._

_When I couldn't hear him running anymore, I looked down at my clothes, blood stained, everywhere, even my body, I felt the blood stains up to my neck, but there was no wound. _Perks of being a vampire_. I thought sarcastically. The burning was still pulling me to leave, so I wondered, what could Laurent teach me that Edward didn't?_

_I had nothing, no belongings, so I just left. We were in the woods, but not too deep. Suddenly, I heard something far away and at first I couldn't make it out. Voices? Not really..._

"You have a way of coming easily to me.  
And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'_"_

_It was a song... probably someone's iPod. I followed the sound. Then I started hearing voices_

"_Come on, Brit, just a few more steps." A boy said._

"_You're the athletic one, Reid, not me." The female giggled._

_Suddenly I was face-to-face with them, they boy was helping the girl up a step up a steep part of the hill I was at the top of. "Um, hi." Reid said. "Are you ok? Can we help-"_

_I lunged for him, and the girl screamed, but didn't move. The rush of the blood in my throat felt amazing, and I blocked out everything else. When I was done with the boy, I fed on the girl, I just couldn't stop. I sucked them both dry._

_When I was done, I switched clothes with the girl. She was wearing a black Journey t-shirt, so the blood wasn't and visible, jeans, and black converse. Luckily most were an ok fit._

_I didn't know what to do with the bodies. Then I noticed that they were hiking to a cliff edge. It was a really pretty view, but I couldn't think about that right now. I took their bodies and rolled them off the edge._

_One tripped and the other tried to grab them, both falling to their death. That would be the story. I found a small stream and washed the blood from my body and hair. I thought about Reid and Brit. They were a young couple, a little older then I, in love like Edward and I are-_were_. And I had just killed them, just like that._

_I noticed my reflection, I was beautiful, my auburn hair fell perfectly even after all the havoc, and my skin was pale white and _sparkling. _No wonder Reid looked at me like that, not to mention my crimson eyes._

_I could still hear the girl's iPod playing in the distance:_

"You never did give a damn thing, honey.  
But I cried, cried for you.  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you.

Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day. Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
Counted all the scars you made.  
Now that I'm sittin her thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you."

Laurent's words echoed in my brain: "_Y__ou will feel great power, strength..._" With that, I swung the club. _Hard_. The ball went off the course and into the parking lot of the P.F. Chang's next door. I heard a window smash and a car alarm go off.

"Um, I think I'll be needing that other ball now." I smiled awkwardly.

"No Mulligan's." Edward smirked.

"Fine." I pouted, hitting the ball perfectly in and around the loop and into the hole. "Hole in _two_." Pointing at the sign that read _**Hole #12, Par 3**_ "Birdie."

As Edward aimed, I suddenly feared that I would have to kiss him. Was I ready for that? Why did I agree to his stupid stakes. Right as he was about to swing, I yelled "BEE!" and he threw the club right out of his hands, the ball rolling into the bushes. He gave me a strange look and I replied: "I'm allergic. Oh yeah, and no Mulligan's." He glared at me as he fished the ball out of the bushes.

After Hole 14, I owed him a kiss. _Fuck_. "How about, I save up each kiss for the end of the night?" He rose an eyebrow. "Whatever." I replied, not looking at him.

By the time we were done, I owed Edward three kisses.

"Congratulations!" Reggie said. "You found all 5 items! Here's your token!" I smiled a thanks.

"You should probably do this-I suck at anything that required skill." I joked, pointing to the claw machine.

"How about we both do it?" He said, placing a hand over mine and guiding it to the joystick. After two unsuccessful grabs, we won a small grey wolf plush toy.

We walked hand-in-hand down the Port Angeles boardwalk, looking out to Port Angeles Harbour. "You know," I said, looking at the grey wolf, "Jacob never imprinted, he's all alone out there, thinking I was dead..."

"Imprinting is a complicated thing, it's decided, just like that, who it is, and she could be anywhere-another country, maybe one he's never heard of. Jacob has to reply on fate to bring them together."

We walked and talked some more, he asked about my past any about my friends, nothing to heavy. We eventually made it under the boardwalk, and all we could hear was the swishing of waves.

"You know," he said as we bathed under the moonlight that spilled through the cracks between each plank of wood. "You still owe me _three kisses_. And your debt is due before the end of the night."

"Fine." I said, covering my nervousness by rolling my eyes. I leant in and kissed him on the right cheek, then the left. Before I could figure out where to place the third, he cupped my cheeks and pulled met my lips with his.

This kiss was better than all the rest. Everything we had to say was spoken by the battle of our tongues. There was no holding back, no worry, it was every girl's dream kiss times ten. As we deepened the kiss, my arms found their way to the back of his neck and his around my waist. He moved us so my back was against a wood pillar, and his hands slipped under my dress, rubbing my back, and I found my hands were up his shirt, feeling the tones of his abs.

"Edward," I breathed, trying to calm myself. "We are _not _having sex for the first time_ under a boardwalk_."

"Right." He said, obviously trying to catch his breath too. "Well," He said, pulling back and checking is watch. "Margot gave me a strict one a.m. curfew, and it's already twelve forty. Better get you home."

"Oh, no," I joked. "I might get grounded!" I faked fear.

On the car ride home, we didn't say anything, but we didn't need too. When he pulled into our drive way I said "Walk me to my door?" which made him smile. "Just like old times."

At my door, before unlocking it, I turned to Edward. "I had a really great time tonight. Really."

"I'm glad you did." He flashed a grin, and started to turn away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him, placing a hand on my hip.

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"I get your car. For a week!" I smiled with a daring look.

"Right." He said, giving in. He pulled the key out of his pocket and tossed it to me.

Then, he leaned in and gave me a slow peck on the lips, and was gone. "Wow." I muttered under my breath.

I walked into the living room where everyone was chatting.

"Jacob?" I asked, astonished. Speak of the devil...

"Bells," he said, standing up from the couch. "I've got great news. There's someone I want you to meet-well, see." He said, gesturing to the girl who had been sitting behind him.

"Oh my god!" I _never _thought I'd see her again.

**So who do you think it is? Please review :)  
For those of you who have been with me since the start, I'd like to say thank you, you are all so supportive and I know I can tell you guys anything!**

**I'd like to let you guys know I am GREAT! I am really settling into high school, and I have some great friends! I realized that almost everyone in my middle school were the screwed up, not me :)**

**Everyone is so nice! And I'd like to say, somehow, I am pretty popular! Yeah I don't even know how **_**that **_**happened! I don't have a boyfriend yet but you never know. (My crush is funny, nice, and HOT!)**

**In regards to my last post, (which I am deleting) I feel soooooo much better! I think I was just ready to get a move on with my life and high school has helped so much!**

* * *

**I think my writing has gotten much better! I set a goal 1,000 words and wrote 2,527!  
5 pages, bitch!**

**Please review so I know what you think!**

* * *

**Also, some golfing terms:**

**Par – average score**

**Birdie – one under par**

**Mulligan – **_**one **_**free shot you get for each game**

* * *

_**Here's the really important part:**_** please tell me – do you guys want to see a sex scene (lemon) between ExB, of course. I would have to change the rating from T to M though.  
Here's another problem, being almost 15, I have not had sex ("duuuuuhhhhh"). Although I've somewhat read surprise lemons in other fics, my version would suck.**

**So please vote on my profile if you want a lemon, and CAN ANYONE WRITE IT FOR ME? I will give you credit, just send me a scene and I'll fit it into the chapter!**

**Thank you! I love you guys!**

**~Kisses, Lex**


End file.
